ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled Transformers/DC Universe Crossover
Transformers: Genesis is an animated series based on a popular toy line by Hasbro. It is scheduled to premiere on The Hub January 2015. Reruns are planned to air on Cartoon Network sometime in 2016. 'PREMISE:' Millions of years ago, a war between the Heroic Autobots and the Evil Decepticons raged on their home planet of Cybertron. Many lives were claimed during the tragedy. Decepticon leader Megatron is locked up in prison, and the Allspark is thrown across the galaxy as a result of war. So, numerous Autobots head to planet Earth to obtain both the Allspark and the four spikes(designed to free Megatron.) Without a shuttle available, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Cheetor, Skyfire, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, and Hot Shot were the last Autobots remaining on Cybertron. When a new shuttle was built, Cliffjumper and Hot Shot remain to guard the prison holding Megatron, while the others head to Earth to retrieve the Allspark and the spikes. When Megatron hears these news, he enlists his Decepticon operatives Soundwave, Starscream, and Shockblast to destroy the Autobots. In present day, the Autobots team up with Brooklyn tween Kevin and his friends to protect the Allspark, and then the spikes, from Decepticon hands. AUTOBOTS: DECEPTICONS: HUMANS AND OTHER AUTOBOT ALLIES: Kevin-a 10-year-old boy who is tired of living in an adult world in Brooklyn. His life changed when he met the Autobots. He is partnered with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. D.J.-Kevin's friend. He is partnered with Cheetor. Candice-Kevin's friend, and a girly-girl. She is partnered with Cliffjumper. Brittany-Kevin's 8-year-old love interest, and a rich and spoiled "daddy's girl." Antonio-a criticized kid from Brazil who too hates the adult world. Kevin helps him get used to Brooklyn. Bruno-local schoolbully, who may have a soft side. Officer Frank Menville-cop and chief of the Brooklyn Police Department, and Kevin's mentor. Dr. Shaggles-evil, crazy mad scientist bent on destroying the Autobots. Mayor Dick-Brooklyn's proud mayor. Commodore Horn-tough-as-nails chief commander of the Army. He is Brittanys uncle. Teletram 1-supercomputer of the Autobots. Smart but a bit of a loudmouth. Makes an Autobot body for himself and becomes Checkpoint. Teletram 2-a purple-portable-laptop version of Teletram 2. Talks like Pee-Wee Herman. VOICE CAST: Charlie Adler-Scrapper, Starscream James Avery-D.J.'s Dad Dee Bradley Baker-Backstop, Hightail, Seaspray, Ratbat, Stripmine, Reflector Jeff Bennett-Skyfire, Countdown, Frenzy, Brushguard, Mayor Dick, Brittany's Dad Susan Blu-Arcee Clancy Brown-Crumplezone, Officer Frank Menville Corey Burton-Shockblast, Powerglide, Candice's Dad Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime Jim Cummings-The Fallen, Inferno John DiMaggio-Commodore Horn, Sparkplug, Undermine Michael Clarke Duncan-Roadbuster Quinton Flynn-Bumblebee Brad Garrett-Wreckage Bobby Gaylor-Icetray, Bruno Mark Hamill-Mindwipe James Horan-Wheeljack Robert Ito-Bludgeon Nicky Jones-Barrage Casey Kasem-Cliffjumper, Kevin's Dad David Kaye-Megatron, Barricade Tom Kenny-Ratchet, Huffer, Hoist, Terrorsaur, Rumble, Sky Shadow, Dr. Shaggles Maurice LaMarche-Cyclonus, Bruno's Dad Phil LaMarr-Blaster, Sludge Eric Loomis-Prowl Jason Marsden-Hot Shot Scott Menville-Ultra Magnus John Moschitta, Jr.-Blurr Brian Doyle-Murray-Lockdown Noah Nelson-Buzz Saw Leonard Nimoy-Sentinel Prime Daran Norris-Crosswise, Menasor Nolan North-Astrotrain Maulik Pancholy-Antonio Rob Paulsen-Dirge, Rattrap Paul Reubens-Teletram 2, Perceptor Kevin Michael Richardson-Firebot, Bulkhead Roz Ryan-D.J.'s Mom Sean Schemmel-Topspin Nic Sampson-Magna Stampede Pamela Segall-Wheelie Jaden Smith-D.J. Kath Soucie-Candice, Kevin's Mom, Bruno's Mom Tara Strong-Kevin, Brittany, Retrax, Antonio's Mom James Patrick Stuart-Knock Out Cree Summer-Blackarachnia Fred Tatasciore-Grimlock James Arnold Taylor-Cheetor, Side Burn, Rodimus, Gunbarrel Marc Thompson-Rotorstorm Patrick Warburton-Teletram 1, Checkpoint Rick D. Wasserman-Kup Frank Welker-Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, Snarl, Gnaw Travis Willingham-Ironhide, Devastator, Scorponok Wally Wingert-Sandstorm EPISODES: Season 1 ENGLISH OPENING AND ENDING SEASONS 1-5 Opening: "More than Meets the Eye" by Black Lab Ending: "More than Meets the Eye" (instrumental) by Black Lab LATIN AMERICAN SPANISH OPENING AND ENDING SEASON 1-5 Opening: "más de lo que parece" by ? Ending: "más de lo que parece" (instrumental) by ? JAPANESE OPENING AND ENDING SEASONS 1-3 Opening: "Transform! Auto Break!" by ? Ending: "I Exist!" by ? JAPANESE OPENING AND ENDING SEASONS 4-5 Opening: "Robostorm" by ? Ending: "Two Worlds' Love" by ? DVD RELEASES: BLU-RAY RELEASES: COMICS: VIDEO GAMES: BROADCASTING COMPANIES: *Cartoon Network(U.S.A.) *The Hub(U.S.A.) *Cartoon Network(Latin America) DISTRIBUTED BY: *Darby Pop Productions, Adness Entertainment, and Hasbro Studios(USA) *Toei Animation(Japan) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV(USA) Category:Transformers series Category:Hub Shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action